The Bridge of KhazadDum
by Pathvaineth
Summary: The fellowship makes their way out of Balin's tomb to the Bridge and run into a few things along the way.
1. Part 1

The Bridge of Khazad - Dum Part 1  
  
We arrive in Balin's tomb behind the fellowship. They can hear orcs out in the hall approaching them. "We must escape," Gandalf said. "To the bridge of Khazad - Dum!" The fellowship scurries out of the chamber into the hall. They become surrounded by orcs and thundering is heard down the hall. The orcs seem startled and scatter off in multiple directions. Pippin sees this in a good light, always seeming a bit on the giddy side.  
  
"Well that takes care of them," Pippin said while bouncing on his toes with his hands in his pockets. A light is seen down the hall, then a bit of flame. The Balrog steps into full sight and Pippin is no longer so cheery.  
  
"What is this new deviltry?" Boromir asked in his confused way.  
  
"Must I explain everything to you? It's not new," Gandalf corrected Boromir. "In fact it is very old, would you like to find out what it is?" He seemed to be a bit frustrated with Boromir. Gandalf sighed deeply and continued on, "This is a Balrog, demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you, you weaklings. Oh, and you're supposed to run now." Suddenly the fellowship begins to run down the stairs. They lead to a chasm and Boromir nearly falls in. Legolas pulls him back, just in time, with the hobbits right behind him.  
  
"You should let him fall in," Sam complained to Legolas. "It's not like we need him for anything but appearances anyway."   
  
"The Bridge!" Gandalf exclaimed. "Over there! Look! Look!"  
  
"Thank you Captain obvious, for pointing that out to us, Aragorn said. "I will take it from here. I don't think you can handle them too."  
  
"Yes, yes, please do Aragorn," Gandalf responded. "Now remember your swords will be of no use here, only mine, combined with the power of my light-up staff." The fellowship continues to run on until they come to a gap in the stairs. Boromir begins to panic, as usual.  
  
"Oh no, Gandalf," Boromir whined. "How will we ever get across? We'll all die!"  
  
"Ha! I can jump that gap," Legolas boasted. He leaps across with ease and waves to Gandalf. "Come Gandalf, you too." Gandalf jumped across, a little more clumsily, but he made it. Legolas and Aragorn begin to shoot back at orcs, killing many of them.   
  
"I can't do it," Boromir said wobbling close to the edge. "I could never measure up to Legolas' skill."  
  
"Yes you can," Merry argued.  
  
Pippin reassured Boromir, "We'll help you." Merry and Pippin each took one of Boromir's arms and lodged themselves under them. Boromir jumps with the assistance of the 'little ones', as he would say. They land safely on the other side and Boromir breathes a sigh of relief, before passing out. Aragorn assists Sam by tossing him to the other side and then reaches for Gimli.  
  
"No, Aragorn," Gimli says as he takes a step back from Aragorn. "I must prove myself to Legolas, that I can do anything he can!" Gimli jumps with little fear and doesn't quite make it. He lands on the edge and falls backwards toward the chasm. "Legolas, save me!" Gimli yelled. Legolas makes a graceful step forward and pulls Gimli by the beard. "No, not the beard!" Gimli exclaims. Gimli falls onto the other side and some of the steps crumble, leaving a wider space. Boulders fall behind Frodo and Aragorn and Frodo cowers in fear. The weakened foundation begins to crumble, and Aragorn thinks of his brilliant plan which remarkably works.  
  
"Wait Frodo," Aragorn commanded. "It's about to collapse. Lean forward!" The steps fall forward and Frodo and Aragorn step across to the other side. The stairs they were just standing on crumble and fall into the fires below.   
  
"Fly, fly, fly you fools," Gandalf yells frantically waving his staff at the Bridge. "Don't just stand there looking like your idiot selves, run!" They began to run across and Gandalf looked ahead. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! The Balrog! It has somehow managed to catch up with us! Stop running. I can now show off my light-up staff! 


	2. Part 2

The Bridge of Khazad-Dum, Part Two- How Gandalf REALLY fell  
  
We walk into the fellowship at the bridge of Khazad-Dum. Gandalf is fending off the Balrog, stupid demon of fire and shadow that the greedy dwarves awoke.   
  
  
  
Gandalf was walking closer to the Balrog, and turned back to speak to the fellowship. "Stay back!", he exclaimed, "You don't have a light-up staff to ward off the Balrog! Only light-up staffs will be of use here." Gimli moves over to a small boulder on the bridge, sits down and begins to weep over his dead cousin, Balin. Gandalf walks to the middle of the bridge, approaching the balrog. Gandalf speaks to it, first in a low voice.  
  
"I am the servant of the not-so-secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, not while I am here. Flame of my light-up staff! Go back to the shadow! YOU... SHALL... NOT... PASS!" Gandalf hits his staff on the bridge and it begins to crumble beneath the Balrog until it falls through with the segment of the bridge. Gandalf breathes deeply and sighs, like when he exhales when smoking from his pipe. He seems exasperated and turns to join the rest of the fellowship. As he does this, Boromir rushes forward to Gandalf.  
  
Boromir approaches Gandalf, and a bit shaky, Boromir turns to him and says, "I see your mind, Gandalf. You will bring the death of me and the corruption of us all! Even though you are very helpful, you know, with the slaying of the Balrog and all, but that hasn't happened yet. You don't want me here, I know this." Boromir points his finger and shakes it in Gandalf's face. "How long did you think you could hide this from me? The almighty Boromir!!!" Boromir throws his arms in the air with frustration.. "You are afraid I will betray Frodo, which I will, and take the ring for myself, which I desire greatly! How could you ever suspect me of treason? I will not do this, I know what Frodo must do, and I will allow him to do it!... maybe. By getting killed!! After all those battles I lead to victory!!" Boromir walks closer to Gandalf and Gandalf attempts to ward him off.  
  
"No Boromir! I will not kill you.", Gandalf said. "Step away! Remember I have the light-up staff!" Gandalf waves his staff in Boromir's face. This does not dissuade Boromir, who keeps on coming closer. Boromir closes the gap between them and knocks Gandalf over, with a rabid look on his face.  
  
"Okay Gandalf, I need to hurry this up," Boromir said. " I have to go take a squat!!" Boromir rolls Gandalf over, making him fall off the bridge. Boromir laughs hysterically and yells back at Gandalf while he is falling. "Hahaha Gandalf," Boromir yelled down with his maniac laugh. "Now I will leave you to battle with the Balrog. You will be the ruin of me no more!" Gandalf falls out of sight, and Frodo just about looses it.   
  
"No, Gandalf!" Frodo yells. He runs to the edge, but Boromir intercepts him. "Why, Boromir?" Frodo asked, "Why? Why you crazed murderer?!?"  
  
"No little one," Boromir said as he caught Frodo. "I need you for now." *shifty eyes* "Besides, I am no crazed murderer. Tactics, Frodo. How could you think such a thing?" (Frodo kicks and struggles against Boromir.) Merry, Pippin, and Sam cower behind Aragorn, trembling and clutching his legs in fear. Gimli has remained oblivious to the situation, bawling on the rock, head in his hands. Aragorn's eyes have widened ( no, not in delight ) and Legolas is holding an evil look. Both seem to think Boromir's actions are a bit suspicious, but can you blame them? Sam comes to his senses gradually.  
  
"You fool!", Sam yells at Boromir. "Gandalf was the only one who truly knew where we are going. Now we must rely on Aragorn. Why did you seal us to this terrible fate?" Aragorn shakes off the oh-so clingy hobbits and directs a devious stare at Sam while Legolas throws evil an look at Boromir. Aragorn walks forward and takes Frodo, and he relaxes in Aragorn's arms and begins to cry. Gimli looks up and wipes his teary eyes and realizes they are now leaving. He straightens up and moves toward the exit, behind the rest of the fellowship. Gimli turns around and sees that Gandalf is missing and notices Boromir is still on the edge of the break. He assumes it must have been Boromir who disposed of Gandalf, which is quite a logical deduction.  
  
"Good job, Boromir," Gimli scolds him. "Another 'smart move' on your part." Gimli turns back and the fellowship departs with Boromir tagging along behind, a joyful, and rabid-looking smile upon his face. The fellowship disappears for a moment and they reappear out of the East Gate of Moria. Everyone begins to break down, all weepy-like. Sam, Merry, and Pippin begin to cry and Gimli tries to vent his frustration on Boromir. Legolas and Aragorn hold back their tears, Boromir and Aragorn isolate themselves from the group. Aragorn re-sheaths his sword and begins to stir up the hobbits.  
  
"Legolas get those lazy hobbits up!" he commanded some what quietly. Legolas begins to obey, but Boromir interferes... again.   
  
"Give them a moment for pity's sake," Boromir requested of Aragorn.  
  
This time Gimli piped up, "This is all your fault anyway, you are not one to talk."   
  
"Boromir, by nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs," Aragorn responded. "See the open Gate," he points to the East Gate. "See it, do you see it Boromir?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Yes," Boromir mumbled looking at his feet.  
  
"Are you sure you see it?" Aragorn asked again.  
  
"Yes," Boromir responded in a stronger tone.  
  
"Are you sure?" Aragorn inquired.  
  
"Yes already!" Boromir shouted before turning away.  
  
"Good, then we must hurry to Lothlorien so we can be protected. Come Gimli, Legolas, raise those lazy hobbits." Aragorn commanded. Aragorn picks up Sam and looks for Frodo. Frodo turns to him with tears streaming down his face. They all get up, interrupting this emotional moment, and move on.   
  
And we thought it was the balrog all along.... 


End file.
